UN AUTRE POINT DE VUE....
by wini
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Shinji et Asuka échangent leurs corps??????^__^ Si vous voulez le savoir, allez lire UAPDV! Toutes flammes sont acceptées^.^*update*
1. Chapitre un

Salut tout le monde, j'ai pas grand chose à dire sauf que cette fic n'est pas de moi mais d'un copain qui a utilisé mon pseudo pseudo pour mettre cette fic on line.  
  
Toutes vos critiques, surtout méchantes, sont acceptées.  
  
Voilà, bonne lecture à tous. R&R SVP !  
  
Ciao.  
  
Wini.  
  
  
  
UN AUTRE POINT DE VUE  
  
  
  
Episode 1 : Séquelles  
  
By Shetas.  
  
Bon je rempile, encore un fic commence n'importe comment, l'inspiration me vient alors j'écris.  
  
C'est vrai que l'histoire est zarbi, mais je vais m'éclater à écrire UAPDV, je le sens, bon pour  
  
ce qui est des impressions, n'hésitez pas un moment :  
  
Shetas@wanadoo.fr  
  
Note : les phrases entres ' ' sont les pensées des personnages,  
  
celles entre " " ou derrière un prénom sont des paroles,  
  
et celles entre [ ] sont des commentaires de l'auteur.  
  
Mais trêve de paroles, commençons l'histoire :  
  
QG de la NERV :  
  
Maya:- Cette fois c'est pas passé loin.  
  
Ritsuko:- C'est le cas de le dire, la ville est partiellement dévastée, les réparations des Evas vont coûter une fortune.  
  
Misato:- Le nerf de la guerre, c'est l'argent...  
  
Maya:- Quand même, les unités 00 et 01 sont partiellement détruites.  
  
Ritsuko:- Le principal reste que les pilotes sont en vie.  
  
Maya:- Tout de même, juste l'unité 02 pour défendre en cas d'attaque, ça va être short.  
  
Misato:- Trois pilotes pour une seule Eva, ça va être dur, y'a pas assez de place...  
  
Ritsuko:- C'est celle qui nous a démontré que deux suffisait qui dit ça !  
  
Maya:- Oui Major, s'il l'on a gagne aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à vous.  
  
Misato rougit.  
  
Misato:- Je me suis souvenue de Gagïel...  
  
Ritsuko:- L'idée était formidable de faire monter Shinji et Asuka dans l'Eva 02.  
  
Maya:- Oui leur taux de synchro est monté à 100% et y est reste un bout de temps...  
  
Ritsuko:- Suffisant, dirons-nous, pour vaincre l'ange.  
  
Misato:- Mais bon les pilotes sont à l'hôpital.  
  
Ritsuko:- On ne peut pas toujours gagne à moindre frais...  
  
NERV, hôpital militaire :  
  
Asuka se réveille péniblement, elle ouvre les yeux, regarde le plafond, tourne la tête à droite et voit un mur, tourne la  
  
tête à gauche et voit Asuka puis re-regarde le plafond. Elle cogite un peu...  
  
Asuka:' Attends ma petite tu t'es vue à gauche, y'a un problème !'  
  
Asuka:' Suis-je bête, il doit y avoir une glace...'  
  
Asuka se retourne vers la gauche.  
  
Asuka:' Si je lève le bras, le reflet le fera aussi.'(Asuka lève le bras droit.)  
  
Rien ne se passe...  
  
Asuka:' Je dois rêver...'  
  
Asuka se fout une giga baffe comme elle sait bien les donner.  
  
Asuka:- YOUOUOUOUOUTCHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shinji se réveille à son tour et regarde d'où vient le cri. Et c'est lui- même qu'il voit.  
  
Shinji:- C'est quoi ce bordel ?  
  
Asuka:- Mais c'est moi devant moi.  
  
Shinji:- Tu m'enlève les mots de la bouche.  
  
Petite intervention de l'auteur :  
  
Bon on va mettre les choses au clair. Shinji et Asuka ont échangé leur corps, pour ceux qui auraient pas compris, donc  
  
dés à présent si Asuka(qui est dans le corps de Shinji) parle, je mettrais "Asuka : - " et vice versa pour Shinji, OK ?  
  
Par contre quand quelqu'un voudra parler à Asuka(où Shinji réside) la réponse se ferra avec "Shinji : - ", vous suivez ?  
  
Tant mieux, mais rien ne vaut la pratique. Reprenons l'histoire.  
  
Asuka:- Où est-ce que je peux trouver un miroir ? Où ? Où ?  
  
Asuka, affolée, lance des regards partout dans la pièce, elle finit par remarquer une armoire et une glace pour se changer.  
  
Elle court rapidement pour s'observer.  
  
Asuka(qui regarde longuement le reflet projeté par la glace) : ...  
  
Shinji(qui suit la scène des yeux depuis son lit) : - Alors ?  
  
Asuka:- Non, c'est pas possible, quel cauchemar...  
  
Asuka:- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Hein, finir dans la peau de Shinji, quelle honte...  
  
Shinji:- Alors on ne rêve pas, on a échangé nos corps...  
  
Asuka:- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Hein, baka?  
  
Shinji:- Moi aussi je suis sous le choc...  
  
Asuka(qui sanglote) : - Non, non, noon, noooon, noooooon je veux pas... (Et elle se remet à chialer encore plus fort.)  
  
Shinji(qui tente de la réconforter) : - Ca aurait pu être pire.  
  
Asuka(qui reprend des forces) : - Ah oui ! Dis-moi comment.  
  
Shinji(pris au dépourvu) : - Ben euh... Euh... T'aurais pu être à la place de Rei...  
  
Asuka(qui blêmit) : - Tu as raison, mais j'en aie marre. Merde, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bordel de merde !  
  
Shinji:- ...Aucune idée...  
  
Asuka:- Shinji.  
  
Shinji:- Quoi ?  
  
Asuka:- On n'en parle à personne.  
  
Shinji:- Quoi ?  
  
Asuka:- C'est un ordre.  
  
Shinji:- Mais si l'on en parle même pas à Ritsuko comment redevenir normaux ?  
  
Asuka:- Te plaint pas tu te retrouves dans un corps de déesse, alors que moi je me tape une guimauve.  
  
Shinji:' Elle a beau être dans mon corps, elle a pas changé...'  
  
Shinji:- ...  
  
Asuka:- Je ne veux pas avoir la honte de ma vie en disant que je suis dans ton corps.  
  
Shinji:- Juste pour ça ?  
  
Asuka:- Non, réfléchis, si l'on raconte ça, on servira pour toute sorte d'expérience, et ça je ne peux pas.  
  
Shinji:- J'admets que tu as raison sur ce point...  
  
Asuka:- Ca sera notre secret, d'accord.  
  
Shinji:' Je sais pas si ça m'enchante d'être aussi intime avec elle.'  
  
Shinji:- J'ai pas le choix de toute façon...  
  
Asuka(Qui serre son poing et le tape dans l'autre main) : - Je ne pense pas franchement.  
  
Shinji(qui déglutit bruyamment) : - Bon, c'est décidé on se taira.  
  
Asuka:- Ravie de te l'entendre dire.  
  
Shinji:- Bon je me recouche, je suis encore crevé.  
  
Asuka:- Je pense faire de même, mais Wondergirl est là, elle a entendu quelque chose ?  
  
Shinji:- J'sais pas...  
  
Asuka se tourne vers Rei.  
  
Asuka:- Oh mon Dieu...  
  
Shinji(Qui se lève précipitamment et se tourne à son tour vers Rei) : - Quoi ?  
  
Asuka:- Regarde comme elle est amochée.  
  
Shinji:- C'est vrai... Le combat contre l'ange a été éprouvant pour tout le monde...  
  
Asuka:- J'avais oublié...  
  
Shinji:- Nous n'avons pu rien faire quand l'ange a broyé les bras de son Eva.  
  
Asuka(Les larmes lui montent aux yeux) : - Pauvre Rei...  
  
Shinji:- Et le pire fut la dislocation du torse, la connexion nerveuse était toujours en cours.  
  
Asuka(qui ne peut retenir ses larmes) : - Oh non...  
  
Shinji:- Tu pleures pour Rei ?  
  
Asuka:- Oui...  
  
Shinji:- Je croyais que... Tu ne l'aimais pas...  
  
Asuka:- Elle ne méritait pas ça...  
  
Shinji:- Inutile de te faire du mal, elle est résistante et la NERV va s'occuper d'elle. Dormons un  
  
peu, il faut récupérer.  
  
Asuka(qui se dirige vers son lit, sans mot dire, les yeux dans le vide) : - Bonne nuit.  
  
Shinji:- Oui, merci, toi aussi.  
  
NERV, plus tard, même chambre :  
  
Shinji ouvre les yeux, le réveil est dur.  
  
Misato:- Ah Asuka se réveille...  
  
Ritsuko:- Ca va mieux Asuka ?  
  
Shinji:- Hein, Asuka ?  
  
Ritsuko:- Visiblement tu es encore sous le choc.  
  
Misato:- Ce fut un rude combat.  
  
Shinji:' C'est vrai je suis dans le corps d'Asuka, essayons de répondre comme elle.'  
  
Shinji:- Bah, c'était normal pour la grande Asuka.  
  
Ce que Shinji n'avait pas remarqué c'est qu'Asuka(dans le corps de Shinji) était réveillée et fixait, plutôt méchamment  
  
d'ailleurs, Shinji(dans le corps d'Asuka). Celui-ci tourna la tête et aperçut ce regard qui en disait tant, Asuka crut bon  
  
de parler.  
  
Asuka:- N'en fais pas trop Asuka.  
  
Shinji:- Désolé.  
  
Misato:- Houla, Shinji est plutôt bien réveillé !  
  
Ritsuko:- Et Asuka s'excuse, elle a plutôt mal encaisse le choc psychologiquement.  
  
Asuka:- C'est finit oui !  
  
Ritsuko:- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Shinji, on peut pas charrier Asuka, tu sais qu'elle sait très bien se défendre toute seule.  
  
Misato:- Trop bien d'ailleurs...  
  
Shinji:- C'est finit oui de casser du sucre sur le dos des gens !  
  
Misato:- Oui, oui stresse pas c'est finit.  
  
Ritsuko:- Nous devrions les laisser se reposer encore un peu, Misato tu reviendras les chercher ce soir.  
  
Misato:- Ce soir ?  
  
Ritsuko:- Oui, ils sont assez en forme pour rentrer à la maison, y a pas de doutes à avoir la dessus.  
  
Shinji:- Misato, où est Rei ?  
  
Misato:- Demandes à Ritsuko, c'est elle le médecin ici.  
  
Ritsuko:- On l'a transféré dans un service plus approprié.  
  
Shinji:- Ah, on pourra aller la voir ?  
  
Asuka:- Toi Asuka ?  
  
Shinji(reprenant conscience de sa condition) : - Je disais ça pour savoir, s'il avait fallut attendre que tu demandes Shinji.  
  
Asuka(comme réflexe, lève la main mais se ravise immédiatement) : - Euh...  
  
Shinji:- On sait que c'est toi qui y tiens le plus.  
  
Les deux amies, Misato et Ritsuko, sortirent.  
  
Misato:- On vous laisse régler vos comptes. A ce soir.  
  
Shinji avait pris conscience que du fait qu'il n'était plus dans son corps il pouvait, connaissant ses sentiments, se charger.  
  
Asuka ne saurait pas comment réagir, mais bon Shinji pouvait raconter sa vie en tant qu'Asuka, il n'y avait aucun danger.  
  
Ce n'est pas lui qui aurait à affronter le destin de Shinji, il vivrait librement la vie d'Asuka, et cela l'enchantait.  
  
Shinji se coucha le sourire sur les lèvres sans écouter un seul reproche d'Asuka, et s'endormit.  
  
Fin du premier épisode.  
  
Voilà un autre fic(je dis "un" c'est comme ça, Cf. "Le réveil de Rei3" ), j'en ai 3 en même temps mais c'est l'été donc j'ai  
  
la possibilité d'écrire beaucoup, en plus j'aime ça, :-). Bon j'espère que quelque part ce fic vous a plu sinon écrivez-moi,  
  
SVP, pour me faire part de vos reproches, ça m'aidera à avancer.  
  
Passons au remerciement : - à ceux qui me lisent  
  
- à ceux qui m'écrivent ensuite.  
  
Remerciements spéciaux : - Deadpool pour sa prélecture  
  
- de même pour Anthony(qui malheureusement n'a pas Internet, :-( (snif)  
  
-Idem pour Tehem et Palo.  
  
-Idem bis pour Solarbeam.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
N'hésitez pas à le dire dans vos reviews. Je transmettrai les message à Shetas.  
  
Ciao.  
  
Wini. 


	2. Chapitre deux

Kikou tout le monde. Ca va ? Vous vous êtes remis du chapitre un (Vive l'aspirine ! ! ^__^) ? Bon, ben voili-voilà la suite de UAPDV !  
  
Bonne lecture à tous.  
  
Ciao.  
  
Wini.  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages d'Evangélion n'appartient ni à Shetas, ni à moi.  
  
  
  
UN AUTRE POINT DE VUE  
  
  
  
Episode 2 :  
  
By Shetas.  
  
Bon, déjà ca commence mal, j avais écrit le début du deux, et ordi plante donc tout a jarté... C'est le bad... Mais cessons de nous plaindre et allons-y... Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir écrire ? Vous voulez peut- être un résumé ? Et bien vous en aurez pas, ah ah !  
  
Je vais arrêter de mettre des conneries et here we go !  
  
Note : les phrases entres ' ' sont les pensées des personnages,  
  
celles entre " " ou derrière un prénom sont des paroles,  
  
et celles entre [ ] sont des commentaires de l'auteur.  
  
Hôpital militaire, chambre de Shinji et Asuka :  
  
Misato débarque, sans faire gaffe à rien, et gueule un bon coup dans la salle :  
  
Misato:- Allez c'est pas tout ça mais faut qu'on y aille, debout !  
  
Les deux Childs se réveillent en sursaut, les réactions sont immédiates :  
  
Asuka:- On n'est pas de G.I, tu peux nous réveiller autrement...  
  
Shinji:- A cote d'un hôpital, généralement y a un panneau avec marqué silence...  
  
Misato ne laisse pas le temps aux Childs de s'expliquer, elle les habille furtivement. En trente sept secondes, quatre vingt neufs millisecondes, dix sept nanosecondes. Quatre minutes après, ils se retrouvent tous dans la voiture de Misato, Asuka avait été propulsé sur la banquette arrière sa tête n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire un bon bing sur la vitre, lui permettant de se rendormir sous couvert d'une excuse. Shinji avait eu droit  
  
a plus d'égards, Misato s'était contenté de l'envoyer la tête dans la banquette, c'est tout juste si les jambes de ce pôvre Shinji n'avaient pas été tranchée lors de la fermeture de la portière. Misato ne tarda pas à démarrer en trombe, ce qui aurait bien valu un P.V. pour tapage diurne à proximité d'un hôpital, mais bon passons. Quelques dix-huit minutes plus tard(un record pour Misato...), ils rentraient tous trois dans leur doux foyer.  
  
Les pauvres Childrens qui avaient bien du mal à tenir encore debout se dirigèrent vers leur chambre... Sans une remarque de Misato, grâce à une confusion extrême, Shinji aurait été dans sa chambre et non celle d'Asuka, cela aurait pu avoir certaines conséquences fâcheuses. Le pire étant passé le sommeil ne tarda pas à emporter nos trois héros dans une nuit réparatrice remplie de rêves...  
  
Rêve de Shinji :  
  
Un espace[de dimension trois] tout noir. Shinji voit avec ces yeux cette noirceur...  
  
Shinji:' Où suis-je ?'  
  
Un rayon de lumière apparaît au loin, il se rapproche de plus en plus rapidement de Shinji. Ce dernier lève les yeux pour en détecter la provenance...  
  
Tout ce qu'il parvient à distinguer est une forme blanche, luminescente. La lumière se stoppe à trois mètres de lui, la forme continue sa lévitation, puis se rapproche peu à peu du sol. Shinji ne parvient à dériver son regard, il sent qu'il est lié à cette entité. Dès son contact avec le sol, la lumière diminue et l'entité apparaît dans toute sa splendeur, un véritable être humain sous la forme de...  
  
Entité:- Bonjour je suis Shinji !  
  
Le noir de l'espace s'efface, laissant apparaître un paysage familier à Shinji, sa salle de classe... Tôji, Kensuke s'approche du "Shinji".  
  
Tôji:- Ah salut Shinji, comment tu vas ?  
  
Kensuke(caméra à la main) : - Shinji, un petit sourire pour la postérité ! Le pilote de l'unité 01 !  
  
Ce que l'on pourrait le "vrai" Shinji réagit.  
  
Shinji:- Mais c'est moi le Shinji !  
  
Shinji(l'autre) : - Ca va à peu près...  
  
Shinji:- C'est moi, Shinji !  
  
Tôji:- T'as pas vu la furie rousse ?  
  
Shinji:- C'est moi !  
  
Shinji(l'autre) : - Non, elle vient pas en cours aujourd'hui.  
  
Shinji:- Moi !  
  
Tôji:- Ca nous fera des vacances...  
  
Shinji:- MAIS C'EST MOI LE VRAI SHINJI ! C'EST MOI ! C'EST MOI, C'EST MOI, MOI, MOI, MOI...  
  
Shinji(l'autre) : - Désole ils ne t'entendent pas...  
  
Kensuke:- Je t'ai entendu Tôji, et j'ai tout filmé !  
  
Shinji:- Quoi ?  
  
Shinji(l'autre) : - Tu ne fais plus partie de ce monde, tu n'es plus Shinji...  
  
Shinji:- C'est faux.  
  
Shinji(l'autre) : - regardes-toi, tu n'as plus de forme...  
  
Shinji(tendant le bras, et ne voyant rien) : - Où suis-je ? Où est mon corps ? Réponds !  
  
Shinji(l'autre) : - Tu n'existe plus que par moi...  
  
Shinji:- Non !  
  
Shinji(l'autre) : - Moi seul ait conscience de ce que tu es...  
  
Shinji:- Mais, moi aussi je pense, donc je suis !  
  
Shinji(l'autre) : - Non, la conscience est conscience de quelque chose. Elle n'est aucunement réflective...  
  
Shinji:- Non, tu mens !  
  
Shinji(l'autre) : - Tu es voué à disparaître... Rayé de mes souvenirs... Tu deviendras un fantôme errant sans aucune prise sur notre monde...  
  
Shinji:- Rends-moi ce que tu m'as volé !  
  
Shinji(l'autre) : - N'est-ce pas toi qui as désiré cet instant ?  
  
Shinji:- Quoi ?  
  
Shinji(l'autre) : - Ne te sens-tu pas partir ? Tes sens ne s'engourdissent- ils pas ? Adieu cher original...  
  
Shinji:- Ah que m'arrive t-il ?  
  
Pas de réponse.  
  
Shinji:- Shinji !  
  
Pas de réponse.  
  
Shinji:- Je les vois, les entends mais ce n'est pas réciproque... Tôji ! Kensuke !  
  
Un tableau de la classe présente nous montrerait des troupes d'élèves discutant, et au centre une forme blanche s'estompant mystérieusement progressivement.  
  
La vision de Shinji se rétrécit peu à peu, l'espace environnant redevenant noir jusqu'à engloutir Shinji.  
  
Shinji:' Encore cet endroit si sombre où suis-je ?'  
  
Shinji:' Mon alter-ego m'a dit que j'étais à l'origine de cette scission... Pourquoi ?'  
  
Shinji:' Un autre moi a toujours eu sa place durant des moments... Difficiles... Un autre moi s'interpose et me rassure, "ce n'est pas toi qui vis ceci.", "Tout ira mieux  
  
ensuite.", Est-ce à cause de ça ?'  
  
Shinji(les larmes coulent lentement sur ses joues) :' Il m'a supplanté... Mon désir de fuir à été trop poussé... Mais je veux vivre ! Vivre !'  
  
Shinji:' Que faire ?'  
  
Shinji:' Je me sens partir... Le sommeil me gagne... Il avait raison... Je disparais...'  
  
Shinji:- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !  
  
Retour à la réalité.  
  
Shinji(en sueur) : - Est-ce vrai ?  
  
Il tâte son bras, et s'effondre, soulagé...  
  
Shinji:' Je suis vivant... Quel plaisir à être en vie...'  
  
Shinji se tourne et retourne pour trouver une position confortable, et pourtant rien ne vient, pas de sommeil. Il finit par se coucher sur le dos et ramène ses mains sur son torse. Il sent tout à coup une excroissance sur lui, il tâte fermement.  
  
Shinji:' C'est quoi ? Des... Seins ?  
  
Un flash illumine ses pensées.  
  
Shinji:' Asuka... Asuka, voilà ce que je suis... Ce rêve n'était pas bien faux... La question maintenant est de savoir quel rôle jouer. Faire Asuka dans ses moindres sursaut de violence, d'excès ? Ou alors rester ce que je suis au risque de détruire ce qu'Asuka a mit tant de temps à instaurer ? Le dilemme[pas celui du hérisson...] est bien réel...'  
  
Et Shinji s'endormit à force de torturer son esprit à trouver des solutions à des problèmes insolubles.  
  
Rêve d'Asuka :  
  
Misato:- Asuka, on compte sur toi !  
  
Asuka:- Compris.  
  
Ritsuko:- Shinji et Rei sont dans un état critique.  
  
Asuka:- C'est normal, Baka et Wondergirl sont des incapables.  
  
Misato:- Tu as entièrement raison Asuka, tu es la meilleure !  
  
Asuka:- C'est normal, c'est moi la number one !  
  
Maya:- Attention Asuka, trois anges se dirigent vers toi.  
  
L'Eva02 est au centre de Tokyo 3, sur un immeuble, surplombant la ville en alerte.  
  
Asuka:- Ah, ah ! Venez sales anges que la grande Asuka vous éclate !  
  
Un premier ange s'approche par la voie terrestre, en rampant.  
  
Misato:- Attention, il risque d'être redoutable, son AT-Field est visible à l'œil nu...  
  
Asuka:- Il n'y a pas de problèmes, ce sera réglé en deux secondes.  
  
Asuka se saisit d'une lance, et bondit, telle une furie sur le pauvre ange.  
  
Asuka:- Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh, AT-Field pleine puuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiissance !  
  
L'Eva02 fend le ciel comme un aigle et tranche l'AT-Field d'un coup d'un seul, ce qui a l'effet de scinder la koa de l'ange en deux, provoquant une destruction de l'ange.  
  
La puissante déflagration n'atteint pourtant pas la merveille technologique et biologique nommée Evangelion.  
  
Asuka:- C'est tout ce que vous savez faire ? Laissez-moi rire !  
  
Misato:- Bravo Asuka, t'es la meilleure !  
  
Maya:- Reprends ta concentration, un nouvel ange arrive par la voie Est.  
  
Asuka:- Compris, laissez faire la professionnelle.  
  
Un nouvel ange s'approche par la voie des airs, dès qu'il aperçoit l'Eva02 couleur rouge[bien flashy, c'est super pour le camouflage... ], il tire des rafales de rayons photosoniques cinétiques.  
  
Maya:- Attention, MAGI signale une nouvelle forme de tirs. Selon lui, ces tirs ont deux impacts un premier sur la carapace qu'il fragilise en augmentant la température.  
  
Ritsuko:- Cela créer de l'entropie pour l'univers, ça saccage tout...  
  
Maya:- Le deuxième impact est plus vicieux, il agit sur l'organisme, en contact il provoque le rayonnement gamma, radioactif !  
  
Asuka recule, prend son élan et se prépare comme un lanceur de javelot. L'ange continue d'arroser les environs de ses ondes, un immeuble s'effondre.  
  
Misato:- Ca ne marchera jamais Asuka !  
  
Asuka:- Misato fais-moi confiance.  
  
Asuka commence sa course qui se termine par un lancer digne de figurer dans le guiness book. La lance fuse dans l'air, il traverse l'AT-Field et s'encastre dans la koa de l'ange. Une implosion surgit, l'ange se condensant sur lui-même pour enfin s'exploser en une croix de lumière.  
  
Ritsuko:- Tu as réussi Asuka !  
  
Asuka:- Combien de fois devrais-je vous le dire, c'est moi la meilleure !  
  
Maya:- Le dernier ange approche à vitesse élevée...  
  
Asuka:- Je saurais le recevoir.  
  
Un ange surgit du ciel et s'effondre sur la partie nord de la ville, écrasant les immeubles de ses alentours.  
  
Maya:- MAGI analyse sa surface, et son volume... Cinq kilomètres carrés, pour cent kilomètres cubes !  
  
Asuka:- Ah te voilà !  
  
Ce qui ressemble à une tête s'élève, surplombant la ville, deux rayons d'énergie sortent des yeux et brûle illico les immeubles visés.  
  
Asuka:- Ca peut faire mal...  
  
Misato:- On t'envoie un fusil positron !  
  
Asuka:- Reçu.  
  
L'ange aperçoit l'Eva 02 et se place en position de tir. L'Eva 02 se saisit du fusil et exécute un pas de coté. Heureuse décision, un rayon s'abat sur l'immeuble, faisant fondre littéralement ce dernier.  
  
L'Eva 02 vise et effectue une rafale de tir, chacun des tirs s'abat sur la tête de l'ange. Les seules conséquences de ces actes sont l'énervement de l'ange.  
  
Asuka:- Ouh la ! L'a pas l'air content, le pauvre !  
  
L'ange recule la tête sur deux mètres et mitraille comme un forcené la zone où se trouve Asuka. Le bitume fond, engluant les pieds de l'Eva 02. Une fois celle-ci immobilisée l'ange se meut. Chacun des pas ébranle la terre, dans le géofront le personnel est contraint de s'accrocher aux meubles.  
  
C'est alors que de nulle part surgit l'Eva 01, qui atterrit sur le crâne de l'ange.  
  
Asuka:- Shinji !  
  
Misato:- Vas-y Shinji, t'es le meilleur !  
  
Asuka:- Mais Shinji devrait être dans le coma.  
  
L'Eva 01 dégaine lentement son progressif saber, celui ci brille dans toute sa splendeur. Shinji fais voler le fourreau au loin, il saisit la garde à deux mains et enfonce la lame dans le crâne de l'ange.  
  
Un bruit sourd, guttural émerge de la bête blessée. L'Eva 01 réitère le coup plusieurs fois, et parvient à garder son équilibre malgré les mouvements oscillatoires[non-amortis donc sans frottement, donc pseudo- oscillation, vous ferez le bilan des forces et établirez l'équation du mouvement. Une fois celle-ci déterminée vous la retrouverez grâce aux bilans énergétiques.] de l'ange.  
  
La tête de l'ennemi s'effondre progressivement vers le sol, l'Eva 01 bondit alors, le sabre à la main, sur le dos de l'ange. Une fois atterrit, il plante son sabre de manière vigoureuse et recule. L'ange dans un dernier sursaut se dresse sur ses pattes arrières pour un dernier coup. L'Eva 01 se déplace avec la furtivité d'un ninja et finit par se retrouver face à son ennemi. Le face à face est inéluctable, les deux forces se regardent dans les yeux, ceux de l'Eva 01 brillent d'un éclat de Silmarils, le silence se fait pesant.  
  
Shinji:- Voilà ta fin, reçoit mon enseignement de l'école final fantasy 7 !  
  
A ces paroles l'Eva 01 se met en mouvement et exécute OmniSlash, la limite finale de Clad. L'ange ne supporte pas le coup et finit par irradier une lumière divine, et ainsi disparaît dans une croix explosive.  
  
Misato:- Bien joué, Shinji !  
  
Ritsuko:- Heureusement que tu étais là.  
  
Asuka:- Aidez-moi !  
  
Pas de réponse.  
  
Asuka:- C'est moi qui aie tué les précédents, c'est moi qui aie tout fait.  
  
Shinji:- Ton rôle s'arrête ici.  
  
Asuka:- Quoi ?  
  
L'Eva 01 s'approche précautionneusement de l'Eva 02, de telle manière a ne pas être emprisonnée du magma encore fumant.  
  
Asuka:- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Shinji ?  
  
Shinji:- Je te l'aie dit Sohryu Langley Asuka... Puisse ton âme reposer en paix.  
  
Asuka:- Je t'interdis.  
  
L'Eva 02 dirige son canon sur sa congénère.  
  
Asuka:- M'oblige pas à tirer...  
  
L'Eva 01 s'avance brusquement et tranche net le bras qui tenait l'arme. Un cri de douleur retentit dans l'entry-plug d'Asuka.  
  
Shinji:- Jamais d'hésitations, juste de la détermination.  
  
En prononçant ces mots, le bras de l'Eva 01 se lève fermement. Et il s'abat, tranchant l'Eva 02 en deux morceaux.  
  
Retour à la réalité.  
  
Asuka laisse couler des larmes sur ses joues.  
  
Asuka:- Si triste... Trop triste comme rêve... Je préfère les rêves érotiques.  
  
Et emporté par le chagrin, Asuka se rendort profondément.  
  
Le reste de la nuit se passe tranquillement, Misato rêvant de bière, BièreLand à la frontière belgo-allemande.  
  
Au moment où j'écris elle est en train de nager dans une piscine de bière, enfin nager est un bien grand mot, elle semble plutôt intéresser dans la noyade.  
  
Le lendemain :  
  
Asuka(se réveillant) : - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, c'est quoi ce que j ai entre les jambes !  
  
Misato et Shinji débarquent tout courant.  
  
Misato:- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Shinji, crie pas comme ça, on va encore se faire traiter par les voisins.  
  
Asuka:- ... Ah désolée Misato.  
  
Misato:- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Asuka:- Ah rien, rien. En fait c'est un mauvais rêve, oui c'est ça un mauvais rêve.  
  
Misato:- Bon, si tout va bien alors je vais finir de manger mon p'tit déj.  
  
Shinji:- Boire ton p'tit déj serait plus approprié...  
  
Misato:- Mais c'est une tradition de boire de la bière le matin.  
  
Shinji:- Une tradition ? Surtout pour toi...  
  
Misato:- Non, non, dans la tribu des adorateurs de l'éthyle.  
  
Shinji:- Oui mais bien sur, et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu...  
  
Misato:- Insinuerais-tu que je mens ?  
  
Shinji:- Non, non, mais je ne pense pas que le fait de boire cinq bière soit vraiment un p'tit déj.  
  
Misato:- Toutes ces palabres m'ont donné soif. Ne traînez pas vous avez cours ce matin.  
  
Shinji:- Shinji, je peux entrer ?  
  
Asuka:- Bien sur baka Shinji... J'ai à te parler.  
  
Shinji fait coulisser la porte et s'introduit dans la noirceur de la pièce.  
  
Asuka:- Il faut que je te dise...  
  
Shinji:- Oui ?  
  
Asuka:- T'as pas intérêt à me mater...  
  
Shinji:- Hein ? Comment veux-tu que je te mate ? Ca sert à rien, tu es dans mon corps alors...  
  
Asuka:- Baka ! C'est pas dans ce sens là !  
  
Shinji:- Tu veux dire que je dois pas me regarder dans un miroir, ni rien ?  
  
Asuka:- Exactement.  
  
Shinji:- Et mais tu rigoles !  
  
Asuka:- Je ne réponds pas de ta vie sinon.  
  
Shinji:- Je fais comment pour me laver ? Je reste avec les mêmes habits tout le temps? Je vais pas au toilettes ? En fait tu me demandes de détruire ta réputation et de te faire passer pour une bien crade ?  
  
Asuka:- ...  
  
Shinji:- Visiblement tu n'y avais pas pense... Et je soulignerais que vu ce que tu as crié ce matin, c'est que tu as aperçu... Aperçu... Tu sais quoi.  
  
Asuka:- Je suis bien embêtée... C'est de ta faute tout ça !  
  
Shinji:- Ah non, tu vas pas tout remettre sur le tapis !  
  
Asuka:- Tu as intérêt a prendre soin de mon corps.  
  
Shinji:- Je pourrais dire de même.  
  
Asuka:- Tu fermeras les yeux quand tu te laveras...  
  
Shinji:- Oh non, je peux pas, comment je vais me laver correctement ?  
  
Asuka:- Rah... Ca m'énerve.  
  
Shinji:- D'ailleurs faudra que tu m'expliques...  
  
Asuka:- Quoi ?  
  
Shinji:- Ben, comment se laver correctement.  
  
Asuka:- Tu sais pas te laver ?  
  
Shinji:- Si mais mon corps pas celui la, j ai pas trop l'habitude...  
  
Asuka:- Tu voudrais que je vienne t'aider ? Que je te frotte partout ?  
  
Shinji(qui s'est accoutumé à la pénombre) : - Eh c'est quoi ce qui se lève dans les draps ?  
  
Asuka:- Oh, je sais pas trop...  
  
Shinji:- T'as la trique ? Et bien tu t'es vite habitué à ton nouveau corps !  
  
Asuka:- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi, c'est ton corps pas le mien !  
  
Shinji:- Vieille obsédée...  
  
Asuka:- Allez quitte cette chambre, je dois m'habiller.  
  
Shinji se lève et se dirige vers la porte, il se retourne avant de sortir.  
  
Shinji:- Et te finis pas.  
  
Asuka:- Casse-toi !  
  
Shinji assez rapidement la chambre pour éviter un chausson.  
  
Shinji:' Assez rigolé. Quelle furie... Elle a déjà compris son corps. Bon allons nous laver.'  
  
Shinji entre dans la salle de bain et se déshabille.  
  
Shinji:- Pas question de faire ce quelle a dit ! Comme si j'allais me laver les yeux fermés !  
  
Shinji se regarde dans la glace.  
  
Shinji:- Gloups, elle en a une belle paire ! Mais à quoi je pense, faut que je me lave.  
  
Shinji n'osait pas regarder en dessous de son bassin, c'était encore un jeune adolescent de quatorze petites années de vie. Il était encore ignorant.  
  
Shinji:- Je vais jamais réussir à me laver. Aller courage.  
  
Il saisit d'une main le gant de toilettes, de l'autre le savon. Il se glisse sous la déferlante d'eau de la douche, et commence à se savonner, en évitant les zones "sensibles".  
  
De son coté Asuka avait rencontre certain problèmes similaires. Notamment lors de l'habillage.  
  
Asuka:- Mais pourquoi il est dressé ? Mais baisse-toi ! Ouf !  
  
Notons qu'elle avait rencontre moins de difficulté à se regarder que Shinji.  
  
Asuka:- Tant pis on met le slip quand même.  
  
Asuka(après avoir enfilé le slip) : - Mais ça dépasse ! Raaah je vais jamais m'en sortir !  
  
Après des luttes acharnées contre les forces de la nature, les deux Childs réussirent à être prêt.  
  
Ils étaient dans le hall, enfilant leurs chaussures quand Misato débarqua.  
  
Misato:- Passez une bonne journée !  
  
Shinji:- Ca va être dur je le sens.  
  
Asuka:- Et pour tout le monde.  
  
Fin de l'épisode deux.  
  
Suite à l'épisode trois.  
  
Et bien voilà, l'épisode deux tant attendu(la je rêve un peu mais faut se faire plaisir de temps en temps) est arrive ! Louanges au seigneur !  
  
Si le collier de Sam n'est pas à l'envers(donc à l'endroit) je dirais Alléluia !  
  
Je sais pas pourquoi j ai toujours l'impression de dire n'importe nawequ dans mes remerciements. Bon l'épisode trois n'est pas en route. J ai aucune idée.  
  
Bah ça viendra sûrement un matin sur la route du métro... Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire de beau ? Ta Katie t'a quittée, t'es cocu qu'attends-tu, ta tactique était toc...  
  
Si quelqu'un repère ce que c'est, qu'il m'écrive...  
  
Bon passons aux remerciements, Deadpool et Anthony pour leur prélécture. A tous les lecteurs qui font que ce fic existe(je sais pas pourquoi je trouve ça banal de dire ça...)  
  
Je remercie de chaleureuse manière mes lecteurs qui lisent et peut-être apprécie ce que j'écris(ca doit se trouver quelque part...)  
  
Bon retournons au Bactracking.  
  
Bye  
  
Shetas.  
  
  
  
Le prochain chapitre n'a pas encore été écrit par Shetas, alors ne vous plaignez pas à moi si ça prend du temps !   
  
Une p'tiote review pour nous dire ce que vous en pensez serait d'une grande aide pour le futur chapitre !  
  
Ciao.  
  
Wini. 


	3. Chapitre trois

Ca y est on a enfin la suite ! !  
  
Bonne lecture à tous.  
  
Ciao.  
  
Wini.  
  
  
  
UN AUTRE POINT DE VUE  
  
  
  
Episode 3 :  
  
By Shetas.  
  
J'ai relu l'épisode deux, vous devriez faire de même... On va enchaîner avec l'épisode trois, lui aussi risque d'être folklo.  
  
Bah, y'en a sûrement qui aiment voir leur personnage de manga martyrisé par un pauvre crétin d'auteur complètement dégénéré, ça doit se trouver...  
  
Note : les phrases entres ' ' sont les pensées des personnages,  
  
celles entre " " ou derrière un prénom sont des paroles,  
  
et celles entre [ ] sont des commentaires de l'auteur.  
  
Chemin de l'école, le matin :  
  
Asuka:- Alors le chouchou, tu as pensé à une méthode pour retrouver mon corps?  
  
Shinji:- Et le mien par la même occasion...  
  
Asuka:- C'était sous-entendu...  
  
Shinji:- Non, je n'y ai pas pensé.  
  
Asuka:- Comme par hasard. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais certaine que tu n'y aurais pas... pensé, justement.  
  
Shinji:- Un shaman...  
  
Asuka:- Quoi ?  
  
Shinji:- On peut toujours aller voir un shaman.  
  
Asuka:- Tu veux dire que pour contrer les forces de la technologie, tu veux utiliser les forces surnaturelles ?  
  
Shinji:- J'viens d'y penser, c'est tout.  
  
Asuka:- Shinji, tu te rends compte dans quellle situation on se trouve?  
  
Shinji:- Bah oui, on a changé de corps.  
  
Asuka:- Ne sois pas si terre à terre, je te parle des humains.  
  
Shinji:- Exprimes le fond de ta pensée.  
  
Asuka:- Regardes à quoi nous en sommes réduits, utiliser des machines que nous ne contrôlons même pas... Et encore, des machines, c'est vite dit, que sont réellement les Evangelions ? Nul ne le sait, pas même Ritsuko.  
  
Shinji:- Mais c'est la situation la plus favorable.  
  
Asuka:- Non, être esclave de ses outils, de la technologie n'est pas favorable, au contraire. Qui aujourd'hui est capable de réparer une machine qu'il n'a pas créé ?  
  
Shinji:- ...  
  
Asuka:- Ton silence traduit la confusion dans laquelle tu te trouves. Regarde les Evangelions, on les utilises, mais nombre de fois, elles font ce qu'elles veulent. L'homme est devenu un vulgaire esclave de ses outils, contraint de les utiliser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Mais qu'adviendrait-il de l'homme sans ses fabuleux outils ?  
  
Shinji:- Je ne sais pas et ne veux pas le savoir.  
  
Asuka:- Je vais te le dire, moi. Il mourra.  
  
Shinji:- C'est faux !  
  
Asuka:- Sans Evangelion, nous sommes impuissants.  
  
Shinji:- Non, c'est faux...  
  
Asuka:- Si c'est vrai. L'homme a toujours eu besoin de la technologie pour se protéger de la nature. Mais l'évolution des technologies a écarté les profanes de la compréhension. Regardes MAGI.  
  
Shinji:- Quoi MAGI ?  
  
Asuka:- Qui, à part Ritsuko et Maya, pourrait nous expliquer comment fonctionne MAGI à l'intérieur? Et pourtant on connaît parfaitement les capacités du super-ordinateur.  
  
Shinji:- Tu as raison, mais cette tendance remonte à loin.  
  
Asuka:- L'homme a franchit le point de non-retour, et a écarté la masse [aide à la compréhension, masse = masse popoulous, ou alors, plus vulgairement, le peuple]. Voilà où nous en sommes.  
  
Shinji:- Comment veux-tu lutter contre ce courant universel?  
  
Asuka:- Je vais nager dans le sens du courant mais je vais me diriger vers la berge... Je refuse de continuer à être esclave de mes outils.  
  
Shinji:- Tu es déjà esclave de tes désirs. L'homme est trop imparfait pour se satisfaire de lui même. Il est égoïste, égocentrique mais a besoin des autres pour exister, il lui faut des gens à exploiter, des gens à admirer...  
  
Asuka:- Alors je comprends pourquoi ce que l'on appelle " Dieu ", nous envoie ce que l'on appelle des " Anges " .  
  
Shinji:- Ne tentes pas de justifier l'attaque des Anges. Tu l'as dit toi- même, ces choses débarquent pour nous tuer, alors pas besoin d'autre raison pour les exterminer. Tu te mets trop dans la peau de mon personnage, ne te poses pas de questions tordues.  
  
Asuka:- Moi les questions, je suis amenée à les poser moi-même, et non pas à attendre que l'on me mette en face d'elles...  
  
Shinji: ...  
  
Asuka:- Ce qui nous est arrivé est unique.  
  
Shinji:- J'espère bien, je ne souhaiterais jamais, même à mon propre ennemi, de subir ce que je subis...  
  
Asuka:- La technologie nous offre un autre point de vue...  
  
Asuka (percutant enfin ce que Shinji vient de dire):- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Baka-Shinji?  
  
Shinji:- Rien, rien...  
  
Asuka:- Tu vas prendre des coups.  
  
Ainsi Asuka joignant le geste à la parole, lance sa sacoche dans la tête de Shinji, qui s'effondre lourdement.  
  
Shinji:- Ca va pas, je suis fragile moi!  
  
Asuka réalise ce qu'elle vient de faire...  
  
Asuka:- C'est sûr, je risque d'avoir des emmerdes si je tape une faible et jeune femme.  
  
Shinji (qui se relève):- Quoique sur faible, il risque d'y avoir des doutes...  
  
Asuka:- T'en a pas assez eu ?  
  
Shinji:- je te conseilles de te calmer, l'école est juste a coté...  
  
Asuka:- Humpf !  
  
Shinji:- Eh eh !  
  
Asuka:- On fait comment pour la journée ? J'ai pas envie de traîner avec les deux larves qui te servent de copains.  
  
Shinji:- Tu crois que ça m'enchante de passer la journée avec Hikari ?  
  
C'est alors que Kensuke débarque, son camescope à la main (pour changer).  
  
Kensuke:- Salut Shinji, comment vas-tu ?  
  
Pas de réponse.  
  
Kensuke:- Et Shinji, tu dors ?  
  
Asuka:- Oui, Aida, je vais bien.  
  
Kensuke:- Houlà, t'as pas l'air en super forme...  
  
Asuka:- Je sors d'un combat.  
  
Kensuke:- Oui, c'est vrai, excuse-moi.  
  
Kensuke (chuchotant à l'oreille d'Asuka, mais en fait au corps de Shinji):- C'est aussi pour ça que la Furie Rousse ne dit rien?  
  
Asuka sent la moutarde, non plutôt la choucroute, lui monter au nez.  
  
Asuka:- Kensuke, casses-toi !  
  
Kensuke prenant peur à ce sursaut de violence s'enfuit à toutes jambes. C'est alors qu'un long et strident son retentit. Un peu, comme par hasard, une sonnerie d'école. Les deux Childrens, un peu affolés se précipitent vers leur salle de cours.  
  
Asuka:- On reparlera de tout ça plus tard...  
  
Shinji:- Avec plaisir...  
  
Les deux adolescents parvinrent à leur salle avant que leur professeur ne rentre, ils eurent quand même droit au sermon de la déléguée, en fait Hikari.  
  
Elle, si l'on peut dire, engueula ce qu'elle pensait être Shinji, mais qui en fait était Asuka, et ne dit presque rien à Shinji, qui était dans le corps d'Asuka, par contre si elle avait su que Shinji était dans le corps d'Asuka, elle aurait engueulé Shinji mais pas dans Shinji, dans Asuka, et vice versa...[Comment ça, l'auteur tente de vous embrouiller ! Même pas vrai ! En fait un p'tit peu quand même... J'l'r'frais plus, promis.]  
  
Les heures de cours se passèrent plus ou moins rapidement, du fait de la subjectivité du temps, mais peu importe, toujours est-il que la sonnerie de midi  
  
finit par se faire entendre pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. Car la sonnerie abrégeait le discours, un peu, répétitif du professeur.  
  
Asuka se dirigea vers Shinji, elle avait deux mots à lui dire... Mais le destin [qu'on appelle généralement l'auteur] en décida autrement, puisqu'Hikari s'empara de Shinji, qu'elle croyait être Asuka, et l'entraîna hors de la classe.  
  
Hikari:- J'ai besoin de toi, Asuka.  
  
Shinji:- Ah bon ?  
  
Hikari:- Tu pourrais me rendre un service, s'il te plaît?  
  
Shinji:- Quoi donc ?  
  
Hikari:- J'ai parlé de ta réputation à des copines et elles aimeraient bien... voir toutes les lettres que tu reçois !  
  
Shinji:- Bah, y a pas de problèmes...  
  
Hikari:- Merci ! Tu n'as qu'à aller à ton casier, je te rejoindrais avec elles.  
  
Shinji:- Si ça t'arrange...  
  
Hikari quitta Shinji d'un pas joyeux, tandis que celui-ci, après s'être saisi de sa sacoche, s'avançait d'un pas morne vers les casiers. Sa première journée était mal partie, pensa-t-il.  
  
Dans la classe, Asuka avait vu Shinji se faire embarquer par Hikari, Asuka avait voulu courir après eux deux, pour ne pas dire "elles deux", mais un bras avait stoppé sa course, celui de Kensuke.  
  
Kensuke:- Shinji, t'as de quoi bouffer ?  
  
Asuka:- Non...  
  
Tôji:- Alors viens avec nous à la cafét.  
  
Asuka:- J'arrive...  
  
Et les trois compères se dirigèrent vers la cafét, Asuka ne dit mot durant le trajet, écoutant les réflexions de Kensuke, qui portaient essentiellement sur les armes à feu. Il y eu un exposé intéressant sur comment créer un berreta sept millimètres en pleine nature.  
  
Kensuke:- C'est simple, il suffit de récupérer des brindilles de bois, un morceau de tronc de chêne, des feuilles...  
  
Tôji:- Et les munitions ?  
  
Kensuke:- Attends, j'y viens, donc les brindilles tu les positionne comme ça, et alors tu passe les feuilles là, et avec les dents tu serre, à fond.  
  
Tout en exposant sa théorie, Kensuke faisait de grands moulinets avec ses bras. Après qu'un élève ou deux se soit pris un coup, les autres se mirent de coté au  
  
passage des trois copains.  
  
Asuka:- Ca me rappelle une série télévisée...  
  
Tôji:- Quoi ?  
  
Asuka:- Un gars capable de tout avec trois fois rien...  
  
Kensuke:- C'est quoi ?  
  
Asuka( réfléchissant à fond):- Mac Gyver !  
  
Tôji et Kensuke:- C'est quoi ?  
  
Asuka compris qu'elle s'était planté, Mac Gyver, une série américaine diffusée en Europe, rediffusée en Europe, re-rediffusée en Europe, ne l'avait pas été au Japon.  
  
Asuka:- C'est Asuka qui m'en a parlé...  
  
Il s'ensuit deux regards lourd de suspicion.  
  
Tôji:- Ah, cette folle rousse, j'lui foutrais bien mon poing dans la gueule.  
  
Kensuke:- Mais c'est une fille...  
  
Tôji:- Tu crois que l'on peut encore s'appeler fille quand on est capable de bastônner sans remords des hommes?  
  
Kensuke:- Je ne sais pas, mais elle est tripante ! Pour pas dire bandante, j'aimerais bien qu'elle m'attache...  
  
Asuka en entendant ces mots, avait tout d'abord commençait à s'échauffer, pour ne pas dire carrément s'énerver. Elle s'était arrêtée avec l'intention d'étrangler Tôji, mais au moment où Kensuke avait pris la parole, elle s'était ravisée de peur et de surprise.  
  
Asuka:' Je connaissais les défauts des mecs, mais je ne savais pas que leur perversité allait aussi loin...'  
  
Tôji:- Et bien Shinji, qu'est-ce tu glandes derrière ? T'as pas faim ?  
  
Asuka:- Si, si. J'ai très faim.  
  
A ces mots, le ventre fit un gargouillis bruyant, et effrayant...[Un peu comme dans mon délire pour LRDR, lisez-le... Comment ça je fais de la pub pour mes fics ? Meuh non même pas vrai...]  
  
Kensuke:- Voilà qui rajoute du poids à tes affirmations.  
  
Tôji:- Dans ce cas allons manger, courons !  
  
Asuka:- Mais c'est interdit de courir dans les couloirs ! [Au Japon, il est généralement forbidden de courir dans les couloirs, pour ça il suffit de lire GTO ou I"s pour s'en rendre compte]  
  
Kensuke:- Ne sois pas si vieux jeu.  
  
Pendant ce temps là, dans un autre couloir, Shinji, dans la peau d'Asuka, se dirigeait vers les casiers. Son passage provoquait des ravages, les garçons se retournaient, et généralement se prenaient ensuite une baffe de leur copine, d'autres en oubliaient de regarder où aller, et rentraient dans d'autre personnes ou se mangeaient des murs.  
  
Des élèves plus entreprenant allaient jusqu'à dire "bonjour" à celle qu'il nommaient la Folle et Indomptable Rousse. Au début Shinji, très poli, répondait, puis au bout d'une cinquantaine de fois, à bout de souffle et de salive, il ne dit plus rien. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que l'on pouvait rencontrer autant de gens sur si peu de route.  
  
Après cette découverte fabuleuse, Shinji arriva aux fameux casiers, Hikari était déjà là, avec ses amies. Trois exactement.  
  
Shinji:- Bien, qu'est-ce que vous voulez voir ?  
  
Hikari:- Ouvres ton casier s'il te plaît.  
  
Shinji:- Si cela peut vous faire plaisir.  
  
Shinji s'exécute, ou plutôt essaye puisqu'il cherche sa clé.  
  
Shinji:' Merde, où est-ce qu'elle est ? Qu'est ce qu'Asuka en a fait?'  
  
Hikari:- T'attends quoi, Asuka ?  
  
Shinji:- Euh... Je retrouve pas ma clé...  
  
Hikari:- Tu l'as pas mise dans ta poche de tee-shirt, comme d'habitude ?  
  
Shinji:- Mais les tee-shirt ont pas de poches !  
  
Hikari:- Tu m'as demontré par a plus b, qu'il était préférable de coudre une poche à l'intérieur de son tee-shirt. T'as pas changé d'avis ?  
  
Shinji:- Euh, non, bien sur que non.  
  
Shinji soulève son tee-shirt, aperçoit la clé, ainsi que sa chair, et se retient de faire une association d'idée.  
  
Hikari:- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives t'es toute rouge ?  
  
Shinji:- C'est rien, c'est rien.  
  
Shinji s'empare de la clé très brusquement et manque de déchirer sa poche par la brutalité du mouvement. C'est un Shinji haletant qui introduit la clé dans l'orifice. Se fait ensuite entendre le bruit caractéristique du cliquetis d'une clé. C'est alors qu'une vague de lettres déferle sur les jambes de Shinji.  
  
Shinji:- C'est quoi que tout ça !?  
  
Hikari:- Ouah !  
  
Les amies d'Hikari s'empressèrent de glousser. Shinji, quant à lui, ramassa les lettres une à une, les époussetant et les gardant en mains.  
  
Hikari:- Qu'est ce que tu vas en faire Asuka ?  
  
Shinji:- Je vais les lire...  
  
Hikari:- Tu vas pas les jeter !?  
  
Shinji:- Non, pourquoi?  
  
Hikari:- T'es sûre que tu vas bien ?  
  
Shinji:- Parfaitement !  
  
Et Shinji s'en fut seul en direction du réfectoire, pour manger.  
  
Shinji:' C'est vrai, quoi... Elles sont chiantes...'  
  
Shinji fourra tant bien que mal la multitude de lettres dans les poches de sa sacoche, puis pensa à l'argent nécessaire pour s'acheter de quoi de sustenter à la cafét.  
  
Il sortit un magnifique porte monnaie rouge du sac de cour d'Asuka.  
  
Shinji:' Quelle couleur discrète... Je comprends pas qu'on lui ait pas volé à la sauvette...'  
  
Il farfouilla dans l'amas de pièces, il compta approximativement les fonds présents, et après s'être assuré de la suffisance des moyens, partit manger.  
  
Asuka, Tôji, Kensuke étaient parvenus à la cafétéria après avoir bousculé bien du monde. En effet Tôji ne pouvait supporter de rester aussi longtemps affamé... La faim lui tiraillait les entrailles. [Cette description me rappelle étrangement un pote qui s'appellerait Phiphon...]. Après l'intervention d'un pion, ils se mirent en rang dans la file, bien qu'ils aient doublés une bonne dizaine de personnes.  
  
C'est à ce moment que Shinji fit son entrée dans le réfectoire. Une nuée d'admirateur se rua sur lui, qu'ils prenaient pour elle, tout en lui proposant de s'asseoir. Asuka s'aperçut de cette confusion et courut vers l'amas humain.  
  
Shinji avait peine à dissiper la foule qui l'entourait, quand Asuka vira, manu militari, la moitié de la foule à coup de pied dans le cul. Elle se saisit de Shinji et cria à Kensuke de prendre deux en-cas en plus s'il ne voulait pas se voir retoucher le portrait. Sous la formidable puissance latente de l'injonction, Kensuke s'exécuta. Puis Asuka se mit à courir, tout en tirant sur son corps [celui où était Shinji]. Shinji ne protesta pas, et se laissa faire. Quelques fans d'Asuka ne lui permirent pas de s'en aller avec Shinji impunément, mais Asuka leur expliqua clairement son point de vue avec des poings dans leur vue. Bientôt, ils furent tout deux de retour dans leur classe. Asuka avait réfléchi au discours qu'elle allait adopter. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin.  
  
Asuka:- Ecoutes, je n'voudrais pas que tu détruises ma réputation.  
  
Tout en disant ces mots, Asuka aperçut les volumineuses poches de sa sacoche que portait Shinji.  
  
Asuka:- Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans ces poches ?  
  
Shinji:- Des lettres.  
  
Asuka:- Tu vas en faire quoi ?  
  
Shinji:- J'vais les lire.  
  
Asuka:- Pas question.  
  
Elle vida promptement la sacoche de Shinji, rassembla les lettres et en fit des confettis qu'elle parti ensuite vider dans les chiottes, sans oublier de tirer la chasse [C'est mieux comme ça QCTX ?].  
  
Shinji:- Et mais non...  
  
Asuka:- Je refuses que tu maltraites ma vie publique comme ça !  
  
Shinji:- Et moi qu'est ce que tu crois que je dois dire pour tes réactions au réfectoire ?  
  
Asuka:- Là n'est pas la question... Le problème provient de ton comportement de mollasse. Faut que ça change !  
  
Shinji:- Moi aussi je peux m'énerver sur tes actes, je suis contre ton mode de vie !  
  
Asuka:- J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !  
  
Shinji:- Moi non plus !  
  
Hikari qui était dans la classe observait la scène d'un regard amusé. Bientôt rejoint par Kensuke et Tôji, les discussions allaient bon train.  
  
Hikari:- Ils s'engueulent comme ça depuis tout à l'heure...  
  
Kensuke:- Et c'est Shinji qui crie le plus fort...  
  
Tôji:- Il domine la folle rousse... Bien fait pour elle...  
  
Hikari(se saisissant de l'oreille de Tôji):- Non mais c'est bientôt fini de dire des bêtises !  
  
Tôji:- Aille, aille , aillllle aieeeeeeeee ! Ca fait mal !  
  
Et tous deux se mirent à s'engueuler en criant comme des fous.  
  
Kensuke regarda le couple Shinji-Asuka, puis le couple Tôji-Hikari.  
  
Kensuke:' Et bien dis donc c'est ça la vie de couple ? Désespérant...'  
  
Et il sortit son sandwich qu'il mangea en regardant les couples se disputer comme des chiffonniers...  
  
Fin de l'épisode trois.  
  
Suite au prochain.  
  
Freetalk:  
  
Bon j'ai fini le troisième à deux jours du concours blanc... C'est pas sérieux... A mon âge on se refait pas...  
  
Voilà un bonus, enfin je pense...  
  
Les dessous de la création de UAPDV, tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur cette fic [j'm'y crois à donf ]Mais c'est pour le plaisir de parler... Puis on doit pouvoir trouver des gens  
  
que ça intéresse... En fait non, comme le fic est exclusivement un acte égoïste, c'est pour moi que j'écris, mais lisez si vous voulez, ça peut être intéressant.]  
  
J'ai, jusqu'à y a pas longtemps encore, cru que j'avais écrit UAPDV d'une traite, que l'idée m'était venue spontanément... Mais c'est faux, j'y ait réfléchi... Et un bon bout de temps.  
  
En fait j'ai commencé à écrire LRDR, quand je me suis dit que c'était pas très original comme fic, qu'il fallait une bonne idée, potable, séduisante, novatrice... C'est alors qu'en fouillant dans mon vécu [c'est à dire mes souvenirs, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai jamais échangé mon corps avec quelqu'un...] que je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée... Mais entre ce moment où j'ai pris conscience de la nécessité d'un autre fic, et le moment où j'ai eu l'idée, il y avait bien eu un mois. Un mois où mon esprit s'est torturé à trouver quelque chose... Il a sans doute fait germer les idées pour "Les Déboires d'un Représentant de Commerce", mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse... [Je dis "nous" mais je devrais dire "je"] Avec cette idée, je n'avais encore que le choc de départ, l'événement perturbant qui incite à écrire. Je me trouvais dans une situation inédite, je savais que j'allais intervertir Shinji et Asuka, mais à part ça, rien ne voulait venir comme idée... J'eus alors, peu de temps après avoir réfléchi, l'idée que je devais m'intéresser à tous les changements de leur vie et non les moments burlesques exclusivement... J'en profitais pour faire des toutes petites introductions à la réflexion des lecteurs. Comme dans ce numéro, la réflexion sur l'outil et l'homme... Voilà comment ce fic s'écrit. Avec des idées rares, ce qui n'est pas inné. C'est pour ça que la fréquence de production est si peu élevée...  
  
Je m'en excuse sincèrement mais mon esprit est trop tordu pour ne penser qu'à ça... Mais je ne lâcherais pas le morceau avant d'avoir terminé mon objectif: toucher à tous les types de fics.  
  
Je tiens donc à remercier tous ceux qui vont héberger ce fic, tous ceux qui vont le pré-lire (Deadpool, Anthony, Keul et le petit dernier QCTX) je les remercie, p'têt que cette fois les deux premiers feront leur boulot...  
  
Quant au dernier, last but not least, comme dirait l'autre, et bien il fournit un boulot monstre, et je tiens à le remercier énormément [Enfin un lecteur qui me casse les couilles, lol !].  
  
Je tiens à remercier les lecteurs, on ne les remercie jamais assez, je tiens à dire que je ne remercie pas le lecteur qui n'écrit pas ensuite...  
  
Shetas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Voilà ! ! Enfin la suite de UAPDV ! ! Ca faisait des mois que je l'attendais ! !  
  
Bon, comme le chapitre suivant n'est toujours pas écrit, je ne suis pas responsable de votre attente (impatiente ?).  
  
Une p'tite review ne ferait pas de mal à l'ego de Shetas ….. Pretty Please ! ! !  
  
Ciao.  
  
Wini. 


	4. Chapitre quatre

Hello, Shetas m'a enfin envoyé la suite de UAPDV, alors, je la mets sur FF.net, comme d 'hab ! Bonne lecture. Wini.  
  
  
  
UN AUTRE POINT DE VUE  
  
Episode 4 : By Shetas.  
  
Et bien voilà l'épisode 4.  
  
Note : les phrases entres ' ' sont les pensées des personnages, celles entre " " ou derrière un prénom sont des paroles, et celles entre [ ] sont des commentaires de l'auteur.  
  
Classe de cours :  
  
Les deux couples s'étant engueulés pendant une dizaine de minutes, chacun crachant leur ardent mésencontentement, étaient maintenant assoiffés. Kensuke vit les quatre protagonistes s'affaler sur des chaises, et se procurer de n'importe quelle manière de l'eau. Apres que chacun se soit désaltéré, un gars neutre, avec un regard vide, les cheveux longs, le tee- shirt moulant ( c'est du douze ans), le caleçon, le futal trop grand (c'est du quatre-vingt-douze ans), une vraie fausse dent, l'air con, ayez tu peux casser.  
  
Il s'approcha du corps d'Asuka (donc de Shinji, si vous avez bien tout suivi jusque là). La conversation s'engage.  
  
Brice:- Aïe coquine, ça fart ?  
  
Shinji:- On se connaît ?  
  
Brice:- J m'appelle Brice [prononcer Braïsse], j'viens de Nice [prononcer pour que ça rime] j suis surfeur-winner !  
  
Shinji:- Aïe, moi j'suis Asuka, j'viens d'Allemagne le pays sans montagne !  
  
Brice:- Tu sais qu't'as une putain de réputation ?  
  
Shinji:- Ah non, j'étais pas au courant (petit regard malicieux à Asuka).  
  
Brice (s'adressant à celle qu'il croît être Shinji):- Excuses-moi, mais j'ai l'impression que depuis t'à l'heure, tu fais complètement ton crâneur. Tu te prends pour un mannequin ? Laisse moi dire que tu ressembles à rien.  
  
Asuka:- ...  
  
Brice:- Là il répond rien, j'l'ai casse, j ai gagne. Tu peux y arriver.  
  
Shinji:- T'en as pas marre de casser les couilles ?  
  
Brice:- J ai complètement la honte là...  
  
Et le jeune homme repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, en skateboard jaune fluo. Asuka et Shinji mangèrent leurs en-cas pour tenter d'oublier la venue de cet hurluberlu.  
  
L'après-midi se passa avec toute la morne attitude que les élèves étaient capables d'engranger. La sonnerie finit par retentir, au grand dam des professeurs, et au bonheur encore plus grand des élèves. Les deux inversés de corps sortirent de classe sans saluer leurs amis respectifs. La route leur était encore longue, et il fallait rentrer à l'appart de Misato. Ils attendirent que leur école soir loin derrière eux pour entamer la conversation (qui tournait toujours autour du même sujet).  
  
Shinji:- Cette journée a été rude...  
  
Asuka:- C'est vrai... Et tu n'as rien fait contre !  
  
Shinji:- Quoi ?!  
  
Asuka:- Tu ne m'as causé que des soucis.  
  
Shinji:- On en revient encore au un jeu de celui qui pisse le plus loin...  
  
Asuka:- On va mettre au point l'idée que tu as eue.  
  
Shinji:- Quelle idée ?  
  
Asuka:- Celle du Shaman. Tu ne saurais pas où en trouver un ?  
  
Shinji:- Euh, à froid comme ça, c'est rude.  
  
Asuka:- On va s'asseoir et y réfléchir.  
  
Les deux Childrens s'assirent en silence, contemplant le ciel bleu azur déchiré par des cumulo-nimbus ou, plus vulgairement, des nuages, tout en agitant toutes les idées que leur cerveau pouvait produire.  
  
Shinji: 'Un nuage blanc, on dirait un dragon chevauché par un chaudron ovale...'  
  
Asuka: 'Un nuage blanc, il ressemble à une cafetière...'  
  
[A quoi servent ces deux phrases ? A rien. Elles sont là parce que ça fait tip-top-team]  
  
Apres une bonne dizaine de minutes passées à s'oublier dans l'immensité du ciel, Asuka rompit le silence relatif de la situation.  
  
Asuka:- Alors, où ?  
  
Shinji:- Je ne sais pas...  
  
Asuka saisit Shinji à la gorge et commença à secouer ce corps qui était le sien. Après une multitude de secousses qui eurent pour effet de provoquer l'évanouissement progressif de Shinji, Asuka relâche sa proie.  
  
Shinji est couché sur le sol herbeux, la bouche entrouverte remplie de bave, les yeux mi-clos dans le vide. Asuka regarde son enveloppe charnelle, lui envoi une paire de baffes, et crie : " Asuka !" Shinji se relève, s'essuie le coin de la bouche avec le bras, lève le crâne vers le lieu d'où provient le son.  
  
Shinji:- Oui ?  
  
Asuka:- On y va.  
  
Shinji:- Où donc ?  
  
Asuka:- Voir un shaman.  
  
Shinji:- Et on va le trouver comment ?  
  
Asuka:- Suis-moi.  
  
Asuka amorce sa marche, tandis que Shinji se pose péniblement sur ses deux guiboles, et se met à suivre son corps nonchalamment.  
  
Apres une petite mise à niveau de Shinji, et une marche de deux minutes, Asuka se dirige vers une cabine téléphonique.  
  
Asuka:- Nous y voilà.  
  
Shinji (regardant partout):- Où ça ? J'vois pas de shaman.  
  
Asuka:- Baka, je parle de la cabine.  
  
Shinji:- Tu veux téléphoner aux renseignements ?  
  
Asuka:- Presque...  
  
Asuka s'introduit dans l'espace clos de la cabine, se saisit prestement des pages rouges [l'équivalent des "pages jaunes" au Japon], et ouvre le Bottin à la page "voyance".  
  
Asuka:- Voyance... S'exclama Asuka en cherchant dans l'index du pavé.  
  
Asuka parcourt l'imprimé du bout du doigt, marmonnant des noms qui sonnent indistinctement aux oreilles de Shinji.  
  
Asuka:- Voilà ! Hisashi Moteuchi, voyant, marabout, exorciseur, shaman, assermenté par la commission des titres, a fait des stages en Europe, en Afrique, aux Caraïbes...  
  
Shinji:- On y va quand ? Crie Shinji à travers la vitre.  
  
Asuka:- Maintenant !  
  
Shinji:- Quoi ?!  
  
Asuka balance le Bottin par-dessus l'épaule, ouvre violemment la porte battante, menaçant d'encastrer le nez de Shinji.  
  
Asuka:- Suis-moi. J'ai l'adresse.  
  
Shinji:- Attends-moi !  
  
Après une petite trotte pour nos deux héros méli-mélo, les voilà qui se présentent devant une vieille bâtisse délabrée. De vieux volets claquent au gré du vent, les briques rouges suintent d'humidité, le toit semble menacer de s'écrouler à chaque bourrasque.  
  
Shinji:- J'savais pas qu'y avait ça à Tokyo-3...  
  
Asuka:- Je ne sais pas de qui est cette horreur, mais... [Moi je sais ! D'un auteur dégénéré cérébralement !]  
  
Shinji:- T'es sur de l'adresse ?  
  
Asuka:- Oui. Regarde la plaque, y'a marqué Moteuchi... Y'en a pas trente mille.  
  
Shinji:- Tu es prête à traverser ce petit bout de jardin ?  
  
Asuka:- Hum ! Faudra faire gaffe aux dalles humides...  
  
Après ces quelques mots, aucun des deux adolescents ne fit mine de bouger, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas.  
  
Shinji:- Bon, ben faudrait p'têt y aller...  
  
Asuka:- Tu as raison...  
  
A nouveau, personne ne bouge. Puis, dans un élan de courage, Shinji pousse la petite grille, qui grince furieusement des gonds.  
  
Shinji:- Aller, quand il faut y aller, faut y aller.  
  
Asuka ne répondit pas à cette injonction mais suivi de près son corps physique, manquant de peu de s'accrocher à la manche de Shinji.  
  
Shinji avance, pas à pas, suivi de près par Asuka. Bien que le jardin ne fasse pas plus de vingt mètres de long, le trajet semble durer une éternité. Une fois arrivé sur le seuil, Shinji stoppe et lève la tête. Une porte double à battants en chêne, et un heurtoir en fonte représentant une gargouille grimaçante se dressent devant lui.  
  
Asuka :- C'est d'une beauté sublime.  
  
Shinji :- Comme tu dis...  
  
Asuka :- Va falloir utiliser ce truc.  
  
Shinji :- Pourquoi ?  
  
Asuka :- Y'a pas de sonnette...  
  
Shinji :- Euh, malheureusement tu as raison.  
  
Shinji s'avance d'un pas, qui s'écrase sur une petite mare, éclaboussant ainsi les environs, secoue son pied, puis se saisit du heurtoir, et frappe trois long coup. Les sons semblent résonner partout dans la maison, faisant vibrer la lourde porte ainsi que les murs décrépis.  
  
Des bruits de pas retentissent derrière la porte, puis cette dernière finit par s'entrouvrir lentement, laissant apparaître un visage blafard qui observe les deux visiteurs. Une voix d'outre-tombe s'échappe alors de la bouche du portier.  
  
Majordome :- Que désirez-vous ?  
  
Shinji :- Voir... comment s 'appelle-t-il déjà ?  
  
Asuka :- Nous venons voir monsieur Moteuchi.  
  
Majordome :- Bien. Donnez-vous la peine d'entrer.  
  
Nos deux héros, à méli-mélo, passent la porte, et pénètrent ainsi dans un hall assez sombre. Devant eux se dresse un large escalier, à leur coté des portes envahissent les murs, et le plafond semble s'élever à l'infini, bien qu'un immense lustre poussiéreux inonde la pièce d'une lumière palôte.  
  
Majordome :- Veuillez patienter, je vais chercher monsieur.  
  
Asuka :- C'est glauque comme endroit.  
  
Shinji :- C'est toi qui as tenu à venir ici.  
  
Asuka :- J'ai des promos grâce au "Ch'ti" ! [Aide à la compréhension : Le "Ch'ti" est un petit bouquin distribué gratuitement par l'édhec, concernant Lille et ses environs. On y trouve plein d'indications sur les magasins et les lieux, entre autre culturels, de Lille.]  
  
Shinji :- Et ça t'a suffit pour décider de venir ici ? L'attrait de l'argent ?  
  
Asuka :- Ben oui.  
  
Le majordome revient d'un pas morne.  
  
Majordome :- Si vous voulez bien me suivre.  
  
Il tourne les talons et repart en direction d'une porte parmi tant d'autre, les deux Childrens le suivent, légèrement inquiets.  
  
Asuka (chuchotant à Shinji) :- C'est peut-être un piège...  
  
Shinji :- Dieu seul le sait.  
  
Asuka :- Dieu ? Que vient foutre Dieu dans notre merdier ?  
  
Shinji :- Sûrement un réflexe de Pavlov.  
  
Asuka :- Arrête tes remarques débiles. Le larbin nous indique une porte.  
  
C'était effectivement vrai, le majordome s'était arrêté face à une des innombrables portes, et semblait inciter les deux jeunes à entrer.  
  
Majordome :- Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine...  
  
Asuka :- Oui bien sûr, merci.  
  
Shinji et Asuka passèrent la porte prestement, et atterrirent dans une pièce sombre. Leurs yeux ne distinguaient encore rien quand des explosions se firent entendre. Asuka se saisit illico du bras de Shinji, de peur. Shinji tout aussi apeuré, n'en laissait pourtant rien paraître sur son visage.  
  
Des projections bleutées, rougeoyantes et verdâtres inondaient l'immense vide de la salle. Des projecteurs se braquèrent sur le plafond, une trappe s'ouvrit laissant apercevoir un homme flottant.  
  
Asuka :- C'est quoi ce délire ?  
  
Shinji :- Je sais pas, ca semble si surnaturel.  
  
L'homme descendit progressivement des cieux, en un signe de croix, psalmodiant et gesticulant comme un oiseau. Les projecteurs suivaient ce mystérieux personnage dans son irréelle descente.  
  
Shinji :- Regarde bien, y'a une énorme corde qui maintient ce pauvre bougre.  
  
Asuka écarquilla les yeux, pour apercevoir le subterfuge.  
  
Asuka :- T'as raison, c'est pas discret.  
  
Le pseudo-magicien finit donc par atterrir, dès qu'il se posa, des fumigènes se déclenchèrent, cachant péniblement un personnage luttant pour retirer son harnais.  
  
Shinji :- C'est pas vrai ! Dans le genre discret jusqu'au bout, c'est pas mal.  
  
Asuka était morte de rire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'entrée phénoménale de ce fou.  
  
Shinji :- Tu peux peut-être me lâcher maintenant ?  
  
Asuka ne lâcha pas pour autant Shinji, son fou rire déstabilisant son équilibre, elle se reprit quand l'homme parla.  
  
Homme :- Bonjour, je m'appelle Moteuchi, Hisashi Moteuchi, précisément.  
  
Shinji :- Nous sommes enchantés de vous rencontrer.  
  
Moteuchi :- Moi de même ! Dit l'homme en s'enroulant dans sa cape.  
  
C'en était trop pour Asuka, elle ne parvint pas à refréner son rire, qui explosa de toute sa force et cingla comme un fouet au visage de Moteuchi.  
  
Moteuchi (d'une voix glaciale) :- Dites à votre ami de se calmer.  
  
Shinji :- Oui, bien sûr. Shinji, calme-toi !  
  
En prononçant ces mots, Shinji eut une drôle de sensation, il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à cette situation.  
  
Des lampes s'illuminèrent, projetant un faible rayonnement sur le bureau central vers lequel se dirigea Moteuchi. Puis il s'assit et invita ses deux visiteurs à suivre son exemple en leur présentant deux sièges.  
  
Asuka et Shinji s'empressèrent de s'avancer. Asuka remarqua les cadres exposés aux murs.  
  
Elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller observer les diplômes. Son regard s'arrêta sur l'un d'eux qui mentionnait : "Diplôme de Voyance Prédivinatoire décerné à M. H.Moteuchi par Nostradamus. Asuka était perplexe : était-ce un canular, ou alors des gens avaient fait ça avec un tant soit peu de sérieux ? Les autres diplômes étaient tout aussi étranges, pensa Asuka en remarquant que certain sortaient d'une imprimante de mauvaise qualité, alors que sur d'autres on apercevait des traces de correcteur blanc, au- dessus desquelles on avait réécrit. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité de Moteuchi, c'était un charlatan ou un joyeux givré fanatique.  
  
Lorsque Asuka eut finit son inspection, elle remarqua que Shinji et Moteuchi l'attendaient.  
  
Elle accéléra le pas et finit donc par s'asseoir à coté de Shinji.  
  
Moteuchi :- Si nous parlions de ce qui vous amène ?  
  
Shinji :- Et bien, c'est difficile à dire...  
  
Moteuchi :- Un problème de couple, vous voulez voir l'avenir de votre relation ?  
  
Moteuchi prit une voix quasi-mystique sur la fin de la phrase, ce qui provoqua encore une fois le rire d'Asuka, mais cette fois-ci il fut intérieur. Elle avait du mal à cacher ses spasmes, mais  
  
Moteuchi ne s'en soucia guère et continua la conversation avec Shinji.  
  
Moteuchi :- Et bien mademoiselle, si vous expliquiez, ou tentez d'expliquer, les raisons de votre venue ?  
  
Shinji :- C'est que...  
  
Shinji avait des difficultés assez compréhensibles pour présenter son problème...  
  
Moteuchi :- Si vous ne dites rien, je ne pourrais rien faire.  
  
Shinji se décida.  
  
Shinji :- Et bien voilà, nos esprits ont changé de corps.  
  
Shinji était tout rouge d'avoir pu dire cela, et Asuka s'était calmée en un instant. Le silence régnait entre les trois personnes, aucune ne semblait vouloir briser le silence.  
  
Moteuchi :- Ecoutez, nous sommes un établissement sérieux. Et nous n'avons rien à faire de blague de collégiens...  
  
Asuka :- Nous sommes sérieux...  
  
Asuka se retint de dire " peut-être plus que vous ", mais il aurait été de mauvais goût de casser ce pauvre bougre.  
  
Moteuchi :- Bien, et que proposez-vous donc ?  
  
Asuka était sur le cul, si vous me passez l'expression, elle n'en revenait pas, ils étaient venus ici pour trouver une solution, et c'était le voyant-shaman-de-mes-couilles [pardon pour la vulgarité] qui leur demandait une solution ?  
  
Ce paradoxe sortit Shinji de sa torpeur.  
  
Shinji :- Nous sommes justement ici pour que vous nous en proposiez une.  
  
Moteuchi semblait gêné, il gigotait sur son fauteuil.  
  
Moteuchi :- Et bien, à l'université et parmi tous mes stages, je n'ai jamais rencontré de tels problèmes. Par contre, dire n'importe quoi, pardon prédire l'avenir à des gens, ça je sais faire.  
  
Asuka se leva d'un bond, et tendit une main à Shinji.  
  
Asuka :- On y va, cet incapable ne saurait nous être utile !  
  
Moteuchi se leva à son tour, sur son visage pouvait se lire la stupeur et la gêne.  
  
Moteuchi :- Rasseyez-vous monsieur, je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider !  
  
Asuka se rassit, son coup de bluff avait marché. Moteuchi quant à lui réfléchissait profondément, le visage entre les mains. Après un temps de réflexion, il se releva en souriant.  
  
Moteuchi :- J'ai une idée !  
  
Asuka :- Bien, allons-y.  
  
  
  
Fin de l'épisode 04.  
  
Freetalk : Dégoutté hein ? Ah ah, le délire de l'auteur. J'vous laisse sur votre faim ? Oui, non de toute façon ça changera rien. C'est les vacances, j'ai le temps d'écrire. Résultat UAPDV04 est finit. Ah la la , mon emploi du temps est surchargé. Vous en avez pas marre d'un auteur qui se plaint ? Faudrait le traiter, une adresse pour ça : Shetas@wanadoo.fr Voilà c'est chose faite. Mercredi y'a "Resident Evil" qui sort au ciné, j'y vais, et je vous dirais ce que j'en pense dans l'intro de UAPDV05 [l'auteur se fait des gros plans qui ne sont certains d'intéresser le lecteur]. Que dire de plus ? Ah si, je lance une grande annonce : qui connaît Landstalker sur mégadrive ? Merci de me répondre.  
  
Passons aux remerciements : D'abord les lecteurs [maintenant y'en a, je le sais] Les gars qui osent publier ça sur leur site, toutes mes félicitations. Les lecteurs persévérant qui m'écrivent. Les pré-lecteurs, que je trouve maintenant importants, Deadpool [qui est vraiment dead], Anthony, Keul et QCTX. Voilà, voilà c'est fini. Au prochain épisode. Shetas.  
  
Comme, d'hab, les reviews sont toujours bienvenues ! ! Ciao. Wini. 


End file.
